


The Handsome Killer

by I_Ship_It_21



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band)
Genre: M/M, This kinda sucks, This was written because I watched a Ted Bundy thing, and the guy who played him looked like Dallon, this has nothing to do with the movie that just came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Ship_It_21/pseuds/I_Ship_It_21
Summary: Ryan just wanted a day off to relax





	The Handsome Killer

It was a nice sunny day and he didn't have to work. With nothing else to do, a relaxing day at the beach seemed like the best option for Ryan. He got dressed and packed a beach bag before starting the drive to the beach. Once he was there he got out and grabbed his bag, locking his car before walking down the right trail. Once in view, he scanned the beach looking for the right spot, an area that wasn't directly in the sun, since he didn't have an umbrella, and that wasn't too crowded with people. Finally, he spotted it, the perfect spot, it wasn't too secluded but there was no one over there so he began walking to it. Once he was at the spot he deemed 'perfect' he began his little set up which consisted of unfolding his beach chair and taking his things out of his bag. He sat down and once again agreed with himself; the spot was perfect, he wasn't in direct sunlight due to some trees, he wasn't near a bunch of people so it wasn't loud, and he had a perfect view of the beach and ocean.

He pulled out his book and began reading, but after a few chapters he was interrupted as a shadow was cast over him, he looked up to see that the shadow belonged to a man. The man was tall and very attractive, with striking blue eyes.

"Hi, I don't mean to bother you," the man said, "but I need some help." The man lifted his left arm to show Ryan that it was in a cast. 

"Of course!" Ryan exclaimed, not one to turn down someone who needed help.

"Thank you," the man said with a smile, "my car won't start and with this busted arm I can't get in there to fix it."

Ryan nodded, "well sir, I'm not the best with cars but I'll try my hardest!" He looked up at the man once he finished speaking, a large smile plastered onto his face.

"Alright, I know what to do, I just can't do it so I'll instruct you, if that's okay?"

Ryan got up out of his chair, "yep, that's fine!"

"Okay, my car's over here," the man said before walking off in the direction he pointed in, Ryan following close behind him.

The man began to walk through the trees and Ryan was a little skeptical, 'the trail leading to the parking lot is the other way, why is he leading me this way?' "Um," he began, "the trail to the parking lot is the other way, why are we going through the trees?"

"There's another trail over here, it leads to the other side of the parking lot. Most people don't park over there so there's always spots available which is why I usually park over there."

"Oh, okay. I've never seen it before, I guess."

"Yeah," the guy said, voice short like he was beginning to get annoyed.

Ryan decided to stay quiet for the rest of the walk. He couldn't see anything resembling a trail and the trees were beginning to get thicker; he looked behind him and noticed that he couldn't see the beach or hear anyone else, it was just silent. 

"How much longer?" he asked, "I don't mean to be annoying, I just noticed that we're getting kinda far from the beach."

"It's fine. It's just up here."

"Okay," he said, looking down; the way the man talked to him was making him feel like a child who got scolded.

The man wasn't lying as about a minute later a trail came into sight. They turned up it and soon approached a faded beige Volkswagen Beetle.

"Is this it?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah," the man said, "let me get in and pop the hood."

Ryan nodded and watched as the man started to get into his car, at that moment he began to look around. He noticed that there were no cars around and that this definitely wasn't connected to the parking lot that his car is in. "Hey, didn't you say this was connected to the-"

He was cut off by something hitting him, hard. He fell to the ground and looked up to see the man. He was standing over him with a crazed look in his eyes while holding what looked to be a bat in his hands. It was then that Ryan knew what was happening, this man was trying to kill him. He also knew who this man was, he was a killer and had recently escaped from prison, it was the 'Handsome Killer', Dallon Weekes.

He turned over and started crab walking backwards, trying to get away from the man. He kept walking closer to Ryan while he pleaded.

"Please, please, I'll do anything, don't kill me please, I won't tell anyone!"

"Shut up!" the killer yelled, striking down with the bat, knocking Ryan out.

Once ensuring that the smaller boy wouldn't be getting up anytime soon, Dallon drug the body towards his car, shoving him in the trunk before stripping off his clothes. He threw the dirty, bloody clothes in the trunk, next to Ryan and changed into the clean clothes that were in the backseat, kept there for this exact reason. He looked around, ensuring that he left evidence before getting in his car and driving off, no one ever knowing what he had done.

 

___________

 

When Ryan woke up the first thing he noticed was a pounding headache, the second was that he was tied up, and the third was that he had no idea where he was. He looked around and noticed the area was small and the build of the inside lead him to believe it was a barn. He pulled at the ropes but they were tight, there was no way he'd be able to get out unless they were cut. At that moment he knew, he would never be leaving this room alive.

The door swung open and the killer walked in, "oh, you're awake finally."

Ryan stayed silent other than a small whimper.

"Ahh, not much of a talker? That's not how I remember it," the man had a wicked smile plastered to his face.

"Please, don't hurt me."

"But that's no fun, plus you'll only feel half of it and then, nothing."

"Don't kill me, please, I'll do anything, anything."

"They all said the same thing, what makes you so different? I've been watching you for a while now, I know where you live and what your car looks like, why else did I know you were at the beach? I also know that you live alone and have no family nearby. Nobody knows you're missing and no one is looking for you. You're mine now and there's nothing you can do about it."

 

**Author's Note:**

> That ending was really terrible, huh? If you can think of a way I could continue it and end it better, let me know otherwise it ends here.


End file.
